The WHO has targeted malaria among the 5 most devastating diseases worldwide. Malaria accounts for over 600 million new cases and more than 2 million deaths annually. The life cycle of the malaria parasite is complex. It includes various parasite forms in the arthropod vector, the mosquito as well as liver and blood forms of the parasite in the human host. During the asexual blood stage cycle in the human, some of the ring stage parasites differentiate into sexual forms. When these forms are ingested by the mosquito, they again change their form. Little is known about the metamorphosis known as gametocytogenesis and gametogenesis. We have initiated studies to identify mechanisms of transcriptional control which are involved in differentiation. We have cloned a parasite protein homolog of sarcalumenin believed to be involved in second messenger signaling. Understanding the regulatory events responsible for differentiation provides further insight into disrupting the normal life cycle of this deadly parasite.